


Comfort

by princiere



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Depression, Gender Dysphoria, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princiere/pseuds/princiere
Summary: You're a trans guy in the midst of a strong episode of dysphoria. Link helps.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> so..I had a huge episode last night and after i was done crying i wrote this. It's rlly simple and probably not the best, but..it's something

It's okay to wear a sweater in summer.

You were sat just down the creek leading out of Hateno Village, watching the calm ripples of water as it drifted along. It was peaceful, but...

It didn't help.

The heat was starting to build up. The sun felt like a lazer, beaming so intensely that your clothing was starting to feel more and more like an oven.

The logical part of you suggested you shed down to the tank top underneath. But you refused.

Suddenly, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the water. You flinched harder than you want to admit, and you felt a spike of adrenaline course through your veins.

...

You felt your eyes well up.

...

So it's getting worse.

You started hearing footsteps in the grass behind you, but didn't acknowledge it. Perhaps it was just someone from the village, heading out to gather supplies or travel to a nearby ranch.

Someone sat next to you. You knew who it was without having to look.

"Hey."

Of course it was Link. And he was talking too, so you knew there was no one else nearby. He never liked speaking unless it was someone he was close with, and even then he was rather quiet. Considering you're his boyfriend, you at least appreciated the fact he talked to you in that moment.

"Couldn't find you anywhere."

He also liked to keep his talking to a minimum, too.

"Wanted some time to myself." You answered simply. Your mind screamed at you, insisting that your voice was too high for a boy.

"Should I leave?"

You didn't answer, so he didn't move.

The two of you sat in silence for a while. You figured if Link wanted to say something about your obvious condition, he would. Eventually.

...

The tears suddenly started pouring faster. Nothing triggered it, and you weren't sure if that was good or not. Your breathing became labored, and your lungs screamed as you hiccuped for air.

"Can I touch you?" Link asked, clear worry in his tone, but trying to keep calm for the both of you. You shook your head, so Link scooted closer without making any physical contact.

"Try to breathe."

You wanted to roll into a ball-

"Don't do that."

-but tried to follow Link and breathe in a rhythm. It took a minute or so, given your intense crying, but eventually you calmed down enough that the tears started to slow.

"How about now?"

...

Slowly, you nodded. Link quickly but gently took you into his arms, not expecting you to reciprocate. with your shoulder against his chest and your head against his shoulder, Link carefully rubbed his hand along your arm in an attempt to comfort you.

You still felt painfully hot, especially after crying so much, but you didn't say anything.

"You haven't cried in a while."

You could only manage a small nod.

"...Talk when you feel like you can."

You felt like you couldn't do that. So you resorted to the next best thing.

It's a good thing your boyfriend's selectively mute.

Raising your hands enough so he could see, you signed, ' _I'm having a lot of trouble liking myself today._ '

"Dysphoria? Is that the right word?"

You nodded. You remember teaching him about dysphoria after having your first "episode" while he was around.

"...I see."

You knew that Link knew that there wasn't a whole lot either of you could do. It was mostly just waiting it out until the feelings went away.

"...Want to go somewhere?"

You shook your head.

"Okay."

The two of you sat like that for a few minutes. You felt a little more at peace, but there was still a pain in your chest you couldn't ignore.

' _You see me as a boy, right?_ '

"Yes." Link answered. "And unless you say otherwise, I will always see you as a boy."

You felt...a little better.

"...Does being a _man_ sound better?"

You couldn't help but giggle a little, and nodded.

"Then you are my man." Link squeezed you a bit. "You are also my hero."

You sat up, looking at him curiously. "It's true." He grinned. "I may be good in battles physically, but it takes a very powerful person to go through constant battles mentally. You're very strong, _____."

...

"You're gonna make me cry again." You laughed, resting your forehead against Link's.

"As long as you're smiling again." Link joined in. "That's all I can ask for."

You may have been sweating to the point of feeling gross, but at least you were starting to feel more like yourself again.


End file.
